


brine

by Eyesore



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesore/pseuds/Eyesore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit wants to enlighten Nux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brine

Rumors spread fast among the War Boys. They're a prison-camp fraternity born to die; it's natural that to fill their time, they talk. It's rarely smart or substantial. So little that they know of the outside world, of the slavery they've been forced into and even their own bodies, it makes sense that nothing a War Boy could say would ever really be significant. 

They're like children sometimes, entertaining each other with myths and desert stories and getting into fights. When Slit hears through their withered grapevine that he has the ability to produce the same milk used as a near-holy currency, his first response is raucous disbelief. Then the interest eats at him. Occupies the back of his sheltered little brain until he hatches a plan to test it on his more gullible, more stupid, weaker friend. 

Most of them have no real concept of sex. No need, when Immortan's supplying the sperm, when he's the only male with mating privileges. The War Boys are not relevant in that world. Their purpose is to worship and to commit suicide, with bitch-work in between. Blood transfusions and mouthfuls of spraypaint and malnourished bodies. Education on the subject is unnecessary and provides them with something to hope for that isn't their blaze of glory. To the Immortan, it's a liability. He's forbidden his higher-ups from even speaking about it around the Boys. 

"Nux!" Slit's voice is like an unwanted bell being clanged. Nux is busy picking at human bones like a vulture, snacking on marrow. He doesn't want to be bothered, and he ignores Slit as the other Boy approaches, continuing, "Found out somethin'! Lug said so. Pull y'r stick, dispense y'r own milk, just like that. I'll show ya!"

Nux is obnoxiously pious, as he always is. It's not that Slit doesn't believe. He just never allows it to interfere with his hedonism. To Nux, that's dangerous. Damn near sacrilege. And Slit dares to question his faith.

"-- What would the slain think?" Nux can feel shivers coming along at the idea of doing what only their king has been allowed. Something unknown and untaught. It's frightening.

"Ah, you're not headed for Valhalla!" Slit's quick to cut him down.

"But I am! When the time's right in the heat of battle--"

"Sooner take severed goolies'n you!" 

It's bullying tactics, but nonetheless, Nux's face falls. Terrifying images fill his empty head. Their vague god frowning, fatherly arms crossed stiff as a board and denying him entry. Nux suppresses a shudder at the thought. Slit's grinning at him with his wide mouth. Lizard-man. Just as repulsive. 

"You're-- a liar! A heathen!" Nux is snarling now, lunging forward to shove Slit to the ground. Slit falls on his bony ass but he responds by leaping back up and wrapping his arms around Nux's legs, yanking him right to the stone-dust floor with him. Then Slit's on top of him, straddling him with his crusty pants, punching him in the jaw. Two hits strike like lightning and hurt just as bad; Nux crumples. He succumbs. Nux wants to think of himself as strong; every War Boy does. But it's hard when Slit's involved. He's still scared of him after all these years. He can still push his buttons and get a reaction and he knows nearly all of Nux's embarrassing failures. He hates him. Fears him. And Slit knows this. He knows every little bit.

"Knew ya was weak, can't stand up for long." Slit is righteous now, and there's goosebumps on his arms from winning their pathetic little brawl. Nux stares at the bumps, then watches Slit get off of him and offer a hand. "Giddup, worm!" Nux takes the hand, reluctant. He's tugged upward then pushed against a wall in the claustrophobic tunnel they're in. The impact of his body sends a small echo into the cave system. It's a symphony of humming from all the machinery, all the stomping around.

"Now stand still." Nux's body goes rigid with anticipation, brow furrowed at his Brother as he goes for his pant zipper. Slit's bone-white fingers tug them down, and Nux instinctively puts a hand up to try to stop him. Slit simply pushes it away, snorting, "-- Said stand still, fool." Before Nux can utter something in response, Slit has his hand on something sensitive. That hand grips him firm but soft, rubbing gently. There's no real rhythm. But it instantly stirs up a thrilling sensation, making his skin prickle up all over his body. 

Nux's felt this before. 'Course he has. Some nights when he's awoken soaked in something besides sweat, his-- stick-- all hard and beating to a little drum inside of him. He's grabbed it and poked at it like it's an alien being. Some new lump of disease-knot, but this one's always felt good. Nux's never questioned it. Never talks about it in idle chatter with his Brothers. They're all too concerned with themselves to listen, and in the end, all that matters is the collective impending blaze of glory. It is his secret pleasure. And now Slit's got a hold of it with his clawy hand, all bent and gripping tight like he has rickets. It makes his face flush glowing-red on his white skin. 

It feels good. He despises Slit, but his hand on him like that, it feels so good. So painfully unaware of sex and now it's come to strike him in the guts with tingly waves of pleasure from the root of his cock. How many years? Twenty-something wasted on the hour...

Slit's mostly focused on the hard dick in his sweaty palm, but at some point he glances up, his face breathing hot breath on Nux's cheek. He's sneering, giggling a little at Nux's reaction, and his hand suddenly lets go. Splays on Nux's abdomen, feeling the muscles contort. "Yehh... weak to this, too." He pats Nux's stomach, causing Nux to twitch away and grit his teeth. It's true. He doesn't want Slit to stop. "Keep goin'," Nux is angrily whispering, making Slit edge closer. 

"Ain't one to give orders, eh?" The pat becomes a punch. Nux yelps in response, pitching forward from the sudden blow. "Take what I give ya, be thankful!" Slit seems to know that his cowardly Brother won't put up a fight, desperate for that touch again. And he doesn't. Slit rewards him with fingertips on his cock again, curiously sliding wet foreskin up and down to cover and uncover the head. The motion's reminiscent of a hatching larva, now shining with overeager precum. It doesn't take Nux long at all to buckle up, comically stiffening like he's been electrocuted as he shoots a massive load. Built up over the years, it's what he imagines a war rig smashing into him at ninety-per-hour feels like. It nearly floors him, his back pressed and dug-into by the rock wall, panting and gasping miserably.

"Look! Look at it, I told you! 'S milk-- !" Nux can barely hear Slit's cries, absorbed in the drug-like sensation. But it's true, what comes out of Nux is thick and white, hot like it's fresh from a swollen tit, and Slit is keen to taste it. He drops to his knees and Nux jolts backward because it looks like Slit's about to eat his down-there, the way he shoves it into his mouth. Slit's nursing at his cockhead like it's a nipple and he's a privileged infant, hungry and thirsty. Nux slams his hips forward from the sensation, overwhelming, dazing him. He keels over Slit and grabs for the other Boy's slick shoulders, the sweat smearing his white war-paint. Slit swallows hard, and when the milk is all gone, he pushes himself back up. Startlingly fast, he almost rams his shorn skull right into Nux. Doesn't taste like the milk. But he feels invigorated nonetheless after having sucked it dry.

Almost immediately, Nux has the instinctive feeling that they are done and he should back off, but Slit hasn't let go of his cock. His palm is still tight, stifling. Slit keeps moving it up and down and it sucks the pleasure away. It starts to hurt. 

"S-stop!" Nux is stuttering like he did when he was a child. Like when he climbed that broken radio tower on a dare and felt the beams sway and bend under his weight. Sand in his eyes, the sun blinding him, and the other Boys were down at the bottom. Safe. Laughing at him. The way he clung to the scorching-hot metal. So hot his flesh had stuck when he tried to get down and he'd envisioned it peeling off. One long, soft shred. Potato skin sliced away from their harvest. Cut by him and his Brothers for the Immortan. Nux never had liked heights. Never would be fit for polecatting. Slit had been laughing, too. That was back before his mouth was cut but it was still big, a big fucking sinkhole like the ugly toad he was, cracking up at his friend's terror.

It mirrors that now. Slit's face is all twisted up in joy at the protest. "Shut up! You shut up while I squeeze ya, like," he hisses out, greedy for more. He yanks on the stick like it's a fruit to be crushed for the last few drops of juice. Elusive thing, fruit, worth a whole month's supply of milk if one can present it un-rotten, un-cased in ants or flies. A week's like a year in this reality and such a barter is always in the back of everyone's mind. Nux nearly screeches from the stimulation, welcomed seconds ago but now agonizing after his climax. Sand grit rubbed into sensitive skin. He retaliates, shoving Slit away at the shoulders. The other Boy goes flying and slams back into the stone wall, still showing his teeth. Still amused. Nux lets his eyes drift down and notices the bulge straining at his loose pants, panting.

Slit's heaving a pig-grunt, grabbing himself, scratching at the front of himself. "'N I feel it too, felt it when I touched ya." He leans forward and it makes him look more gaunt, skeletal than he really is. He beckons Nux to come close. Irritated but simultaneously too intrigued to leave, Nux takes some steps forward as Slit unbuttons himself, lets his cock flop forward, half-hard and wagging briefly from the motion. Dog tail. Don't see much of those around in the wastes. Once Nux is near, Slit pushes him down to a crouch. Nux wants to resist some more. Wants to piss his Brother off but the curiosity of something new, of possibly more of that delicious pleasure, keeps him anchored to the spot. 

"What do I--" "Put y'r mouth aroun' it, stupid!" Nux scowls upward. Slit has a musky smell, different from the familiar reek of damp armpits and the dirt that sloughs off their bare upper bodies. Something in Nux's brain tells him it's sexual even if he can't really conceptualize it. He knows he is breeding with Slit, in a way. Just like the Immortan, the bull with his harem.

Who knew he and his atrocious Brother could be so close to divinity!

Slit's cock is fat, almost more wide than it is long. All slimy from sweat and precum and flushed purple-red, it looks like a creature that's attached itself to Slit's pelvis more than one of his body parts. Something that might be sucking his blood. Nux stares at it, mouth parted in a childish awe about it, for it looks so different. So different from his own and the only one he's ever seen save for accidental glances in the designated urinal pits, where the stench of acidic, cloudy piss misted the slick walls as if it were its own swamp. Sometimes he'd see some other Boy's cock, but his gaze never lingered. His heart just jumped and he'd turn away like it was blasphemy. 

But Slit seems to invite his gaze, grinning down at him and wiping a hand over Nux's jawline, stroking it. "G'n, suckle!" comes the demand, and Slit grabs hold of the base, smearing his cock over Nux's lips. Nux finds himself obeying, almost bewildered, those beautiful blue eyes widening and staring up at his Brother. 

He tastes like he smells. Sour, unwashed. When Slit angles the heft of his cock into his mouth, Nux can't help but utter a weak protest. It's plump, taking up his mouth like it's trying to choke him. Slit doesn't take the time to ease himself in. He spills forward, his lower body suddenly vast. Where hair might be that too is bare, shorn down tight, and small bristles tickle at Nux's nose and upper lip. A true ascendant uses radiation to sear away their follicles, becoming smooth for the rest of their half-life. Controlled amounts of the stuff is near impossible to find, though, and few of the War Boys want to die trying to permanently shave as opposed to battle wounds.

Slit lets out a horrible moan at the pressure, a long and grumbling sigh as he sinks into Nux's mouth. Nux tries to back up but it's impossible, especially when Slit forces him to stay, his hand curling around the back of his head to secure him in place. "Ahh... more," Slit's muttering, weakly rutting into Nux's mouth. Mud-like squelching sounds come from between his lips as he struggles to keep Slit enveloped in his mouth, all dehydrated, his saliva gooey. It's only a few seconds of that before Slit becomes violent, pulling back and ramming his hips forward as if intent to shove himself down Nux's throat. 

Nux feels his nostrils crushed against Slit's lower belly and he tries to suck in a breath, one fist going up to pound at the stomach. Slit responds by wrapping both hands around his Brother's anxious skull and lunging forward, forcing him to the ground. Nux is writhing now, pressed into the dust and rock as Slit kneels over his face, thrusting hard and vicious like he's aiming to make spawn. Defiant, Nux shoves himself up on his elbows and pushes at Slit again, ripping his mouth off that suffocating cock to blubber, "Get off!"

Slit only chuckles at that and gets right back in, growling, "Open up." His dirty fingers, dirty nails pry at Nux's lips and Nux gapes like a hooked fish, feeling that intimidating cock shove itself past his teeth. He should bite down. He should sever it and grind it up and hock it at Slit. That'd make him stop. Make him shut up.

But Nux doesn't do that, instead letting Slit's cock sit in his mouth. He doesn't suckle now, but Slit is undeterred, fucking his face. Nux is determined to keep himself upright even as he starts to gag when the head bumps the back of his throat, but Slit braces himself, palms going flat on the ground. He jackhammers into his Brother's willing mouth, almost wheezing with excitement. In uncontrolled lust, Slit's smashing Nux's skull into the floor again. His balls, just as weighty and distended as his cock, pound at his chin and it's the most bizarre feeling. Nux squirms, struggles some more, his neck twisting to try to allow himself some air. Fortunately for him, there's no such thing as endurance for a couple of virgins. Slit blows his load only seconds later, drowning Nux with the hot liquid as it pumps down his throat. Just as pent-up, just as desperate. Nux chokes.

Slit's spreading his legs as he sags down onto Nux's flushed face, sweat trickling in rivers down his pelvis, his thighs, his nutsack. His eyes are half-lidded as Nux manages to heave him up off of him, spluttering. Slit falls onto his back, knees bent like he's doing morning stretches. He lies there and lets his arms unfurl, basking in the wave of bliss that follows that mind-blowing release. His back arches, haunches above his head, smiling like an idiot.

Nux sits up, still coughing, and he wipes his mouth. He directs another hateful glare at Slit, lazing around and bending himself like the contortionist he is. 

"You'll damn us," Nux croaks. Slit's response is a hissed laugh. "Be our secret!" Then Slit is slinging himself upward, impressive in his dexterity. "No secrets from Immortan Joe," Nux sighs, standing up. Slit snorts at him. "Shut it, gimpy, you're soft. Ne'er take risks, you're too soft. Too scared'a it all!" 

Nux spares him a bitter look before turning, starting to leave. He hears Slit scrabbling to his feet and trotting after him, slapping a hand on his bare shoulder. "See you tonight, in y'r bunk!" 

"-- No, you'll stay back!" Nux retorts, pushing that faux-friendly hand away. 

"Nah, need my milk, make ya strong!" Slit careens forward and sinks his teeth into Nux's neck, biting down hard. The reaction is Nux slamming back into him, elbowing Slit in the ribs. Slit does that infuriating thing he does when he's hit and cackles, loud, cawing in Nux's ear. Nothing ever hurts him.

"See you!" Slit repeats, forceful, threatening this time before he veers away into another tunnel, leaving Nux alone. Mildly bewildered by the experience he's just had and not truly comprehending it, he simply trudges off, himself.

Perhaps if he'd stood up stronger. Perhaps if naiveté hadn't won over. Perhaps if he smothers Slit in his sleep, jabs a knife into his heart, points a slipshod pistol at his brain later tonight. But he knows he won't. Slit will come in the dark like a nightmare to torment him. Dread blankets his mind at the thought. But emerging from that, like the snout of a wormhead come from the dirt, is anticipation. Because, God forgive, some part of it was _fun._ It was something _different_ from their warmonger obsession.

_Be our secret._

A dangerous seed planted; the seed of free thought, free will. Nux can't comprehend that, either. Yet as he'll sit, later, he'll find himself trembling into the blackness, one War Boy committing rebellion through a simple act of nature denied to them all. 

And in some unknowable way, it will be liberating.


End file.
